kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ooh La La
|Story Romaji Title = Ū ra ra}} Ooh La La is the 219 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from where the chapter left off, Urara asked "Kei-chan" if he had been discovered by Yanagi, but Keima was too shocked at seeing Urara getting older to respond. Urara then told Yanagi not to take "Kei-chan" away, since he wouldn't be able to go to his home planet. Unable to comprehend the situation, Yanagi fainted as Uarara asked what is wrong, and upon looking at the mirror, she was shocked to realize that she had gotten bigger. Keima then realized that Urara has become possessed by a runaway spirit and that he has to get it out fast. Dokuro then rushed in and told Keima that there was a hole in Kayoko's grave and that the runaway spirit is definitely within her when she was still alive, Keima then said that now it is inside Urara. Being familiar with how runaway spirits operates, Keima told her to quickly bring Shoutaro and Elsie there and that he will be conquering Urara from now on, and that both are important in the process. Urara then asked what happened to her as Keima said that it was because she was desiring to be an adult, he used his powers to make her into one. Urara was shocked and happy as Keima said that it is only temporary and that she'll return to normal later. Urara was very happy and hugged Keima as Keima managed to stabilize the route to his favor once again and have decided to learn Urara's pace and told Urara what should they do next and told himself to be careful since it is the same spirit that took over Urara's mother, and it would be a powerful one. Urara then ran and push herself through a paper door and laughed that she can go deeper now and she managed to found some things on the top shelf. Urara then took out a box and it revealed her mother's dress. Before that, Urara went off and retrieved her mother's old cosmetics box and after initial failures, she managed to make herself look similar to her mother. Keima then asked more about Urara's mother as Urara said that she doesn't recall much before wearing her mother's old dress and telling Keima to go out. Keima then said that it is in the middle of the night and Urara opened the door to reveal a theme park. Keima then recalled Hinoki's conquest and deduced that the runaway spirit created this virtual world. Urara then easily made Keima to an adult as well as Urara took Keima with her. Keima then wondered if the gap in Urara's heart will be filled like that if he play around but he is doubtful it will be this easy... Meanwhile, Shotarou was driving to the cave when he was told that there was a spirit. But suddenly, Dokuro rammed on top of the car and told Shotarou to return to the estate before grabbing him up and jumping back to the estate. However, a huge mist was approaching them and there, a woman holding a knife appears. "I won't give it back... I will never give it back!!! Father... prepare yourself..." "Kayoko?!" Urara's mother appeared before Dokuro and Shotarou! Trivia *Ooh La La was a song by the band Faces. It debuted in 1973. *The chapter title is also a reference of Urara's name, as both are pronounced the same in Japanese. *The Kanji Kayoko referred to Shotarou implies that she was likely the one that was married into the Shiratori household. *Grandpa Shoutarou drove a Jaguar XJS. References Category:Summary